Asphodel Jennings
"The oldest emotion of man is fear, and the deepest rooted fear is that of the unknown." - H.P. Lovecraft "Men who fear demons see demons everywhere." - Brom Asphodel Jennings is an explorer, collector of curious and dangerous objects, healer, and Light wielder. She lives for discovery and adventure, where ever that might take her. =Appearance= ----Seemingly oozing with endless warmth, positivity and energy, Asphodel's youth becomes her. The young woman's pale hair seemed to constantly be at odds with its hair tie and braid, being naturally wavy, so commonly falling out and framing her face. There is a kindness and gentleness about her movements. She has a small, thin frame. A bit meek in appearance. The woman's voice holds a similar softness to it, taking great care in the dictation each of her words while still holding a bountiful mirth in her tone. That is, till the nervous giggling or excitable, hushed, studious ramblings over subject she adores comes on. Armor and Arms Asphodel wears less traditional priest garbs, instead adorning her robes with metals and gems for added protection and focus. Upon closer inspection, runes could be seen upon the woman's bracers, as well as small focusing stones. The same could be said for the collar of her battle gear, giving it the appearance of a glimmering necklace down to her chest. The stones themselves give off a blue-white glow when activated by her own Light magic. Aspen might carry a staff from time to time, but typically what she uses to better focus her abilities is already woven into her clothing. She owns a derringer and is adequate as a shot, which she keeps strapped on her person in various areas depending on what she's wearing. =History= ---- Youth to Adulthood The Argent Crusade and the Warlock Ardent Inquisition =Personality= ---- Asphodel is horribly patient, warm and a genuinely kind person. She isn't one to leave her friends or strangers behind, in pain, or in trouble. The woman can be very headstrong in this regard and many others. She holds her beliefs strong, but with a gentle hand as she doesn't like to make waves when she can avoid it. An eternal optimist, she likes to think the best of people and give second chances, though that hasn't worked in her favor many times. Yet, she remains unjaded. Her sense of humor is coy and intelligent, many people considering her charming and a joy to be around. She's quick to make little quips at people she's fond of, finding joy in teasing them under their noses. She is highly studious and intelligent, but instead of keeping her nose in books and tomes, she prefers a more hands on approach to her studies. Aspen is adventurous and curious to a fault. This gets her into trouble from time to time, but the excitement of the chase for knowledge and its dangers in the darkest reaches of Azeroth is too much for her to avoid. Beliefs Despite growing up with the Brotherhood and utilizing the Light, she no longer actively worships the Light as a religion. She believes in its power, warmth, and goodness, but doesn't give it the same reverence many of her peers do. Aspen keeps these thoughts to herself, only sharing it with her most trusted companions. =RelationshipsCategory:Characters= ---- Cyrellian Frey: The pair met only briefly while they were both serving under House Ravenshield in the Crusade. They didn't see each other for some time after until the Hieronymus van Brand incident, where after he invited the woman to stay at his home so she had a place to go while she recovered and figured out what to do post-Argent Crusade. After exploring and adventuring together for some time, the pair fell in love. It was a bit of a surprise to them both, but a happy one. Due to prior relationships and losses, the pair weren't ready to move on, but patiently waited for one another until they were both comfortable. The wait was worth it, giving them an equal partnership built on trust, utter devotion, and a lot of wine and laughter. She adopted his son Dominic as her own and the two of them are both expecting their first child together. He is her rock, her soft place to fall, best friend and soulmate. She couldn't ask for a better partner in crime. Currently, they're engaged to be married at a very small, private ceremony. Richard Compton: Asphodel met Richard in the Northshire Abbey when he came looking to make a confession. Being the only confessor there at the time, yet still being new in her title, she nervously took him into a private chamber to speak with him. He found her warmth and kindness endearing, eventually offering her to come with him to work for the Argent Crusade as he was a Champion looking for his 'other half' in battle. Wanting adventure and to actually see the world, Asphodel accepted and joined him in the cause. He is the one who gave her the nickname "Aspen" because he said she smelled a bit like the trees. Funny enough it was close enough to her real name that it stuck with her. =Art of AsphodelCategory:Human= ---- File:Gaian_tell_tale_tart_by_wubbiesu3-d7x6878.png|Art by ScifoSOS malahex.png|Art by Maexm z3lyn.png|art by z3lyn Cynischism.png|Art by Cynischism bambeii.jpg|Art by bambeii rxsFkLy.png|Art by Me aspency2.png|Art by Me Category:Priests Category:Argent Crusade